Mary's Song Oh My My My
by PassionForSinging95
Summary: Niley Songfic! :


**Haiii!!! How are you doiing? I just end writing the other episode of "A Christmas Present: A Tour" and I may update it later in the day…meanwhile here it is a songfic of "Mary's Song (Oh my my my)" I'm like in love with that song and there aren't many songfics about that one..sooo here it goes…**

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my**_

_Flashback _

_The Grays were here to have lunch and Nick and Miley were playing to catch each other; Miley was running around the tree house and Nick was right behind her._

_Across from the house the Grays and the Stewart were having lunch; Paul and Billy Ray looked at each other._

"_When they grow up they'll fall in love and have a family." Billy Ray said taking a zip from his drink and Paul smiled and nod._

"_That's right Billy Ray, that's right" Paul said getting a look from his wife Denise._

"_Oh God, when are you going to understand that they'll fall in love with whoever they want" Tish said earning a nod of understatement from Denise._

"_Of course… but something's for sure they'll be friends forever." She said rolling her eyes along with Tish._

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

_Flashback (Nick's P.O.V)_

_We were as bored as ever, Miley was lying on her stomach and I sitting across from her on the tree house we that our parents had help us to build between our houses._

"_Miley Ray, COME HERE"I yelled at her as I saw how she jumped from the tree house and started running._

"_And what if I don't want to" She teased back._

"_I'll beat you up" I joked, ofcourse I'll never beat her up because I love her way too much to even touch her._

"_Nick J" she called in a baby voice._

"_Yes, Miles?" _

"_Want to play?" she asked those blue eyes of her shinning_

"_Sure. But what?"_

"_Let's play…truth or dare" _

"_Cool. You go first."I told her sitting in the grass, with Miley joining me._

"_, I dare you to kiss me" she said with a smirk playing on her face._

_I lean down to kiss her and when I was inches to… I felt the AIR and heard her giggling some meters away._

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**_

_Flashback (Nicks P.O.V)_

_I knocked on the Stewart's doorbell and I saw my beautiful girlfriend -who I was very in love with-, Miley Stewart. She wasn't anymore the cute little girl I used to hang out with in the backyard and the tree house; she was now a lot taller, her long brown hair fell on her back. _

"_Nicholas Jerry Grey" She said really excited._

"_Miley Ray Stewart" I said with as much excitement._

_She leaned and peck me in the lips quickly._

_I hugged her and she hugged me back as I rested my forehead into hers, she looked me in the eyes and I got lost in her blue orbs._

_After our little moment I heard my parents and Miley's parents laughing and joking around, and I knew what they were talking about…US!_

_They always used to talk about the both of us but they NEVER thought it will become truth…it did._

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

_Flashback (Nick's P.O.v.)_

_We were on a picnic day out in the park; Miley and I were walking around. We stay back till 2 a.m. and we went back to the tree house in my car._

_Before going to the house we stopped at a store to buy some food for late dinner and I was already paying and Miley was looking at the magazines when a girl entered the store and she started flirting with me as Miley turned back and me being my stupid self flirt back._

"_Nick…what are you…what are you doing?" Miley said in a small voice and then she smiled at me a little bit._

_I looked away from the girl that was flirting with me and I looked straight in her eyes._

"_I…I lets…let's just mmm go…okay?" I told her and she just nod still a sad look in her eyes._

_When we got in the car Miley just sat there not talking unlike the Miley I know that always is talking._

"_Miley---I didn't mean too" I told her and hold her hand but she jerk it away._

"_Mi, are you mad?" I asked her and tried to hold her hand again as I drive to the house._

"_Nicholas, can you please leave me alone and concentrate in driving please?" she snapped at me._

_When we arrived at the house I took everything out of the trunk and put them in the table and as I did, Miley ran upstairs and I heard the door of her room slam._

_I made my way quickly upstairs and started banging in the wooden door._

"_Miley open up, please!" I yelled to the door._

"_LEAVE ME ALONE! AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF TALKING TO ME...OKAY?"She yelled trough the door._

"_I'll stay here till you forgive me" I yelled back._

_And as told I did, she didn't talk a word again and I stayed out till the other morning._

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

_Flashback (Miley's P.O.V)_

_I was sitting in the passenger sit in Nick's car he had take me to dinner and now we were heading to Pinkberry to have dessert and he kept smiling at me and of course I smiled back even if I was starting to get freaked out._

_When we arrive to Pinkberry I sat down and Nick went to order for the both of us when he came back he kept looking back and forth between me and the floor._

"_Nick, are you sure your okay?" I asked a bit concerned now._

"_I'm…I'm fine….right?" he told me well more like he asked me._

"_You don't sound very sure Nick" I told him holding his hand and putting some ice cream on my mouth._

_He cleared his trout and said "Yes. I'm fine 't worry"_

"_O---OKAY" I told him smiling at him._

"_You know what Miley, I'm going to say it now cuz I don't think I can hold it any longer…I just think that I may not say it properly and I may blurt it out in a bad way but oh well…I'm just gonna say it" he said super quickly._

"_Okaaay"_

"_Marryme?" he said in a low voice and super quickly_

"_Huh?" I said with a confused look"_

"_Marry Me?" He said and I went into a straight shock._

_Did he just ask me to marry him? Oh my god, I'm the luckiest girl alive, I've loved this guy for as long as I can remember. He's just PERFECT I mean those brown amazing eyes and his amazing scent that I love so much oh god, I was about to star hyperventilating. But I think I should give an answer because if I don't I might give Nick a heart attack._

"_Yes, Nicky! Of course I'll marry you" I told him with a huge smile on my face that match his._

_He hugged me as tight as he ever had and kiss me deeply in the eyes._

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried  
you said I do and I did too  
Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**_

_Flashback (Nick's P.O.V)_

_I was standing in the end of the aisle waiting for the bride to appear._

"_Bro, you nervous?" Joe asked me._

"_The truth is I'm not actually I'm very happy and excited" I told him truthfully_

"_Great bro.i'm really proud of you" joe said with a sincere look._

"_Thank you bro." I said and as I did I heard the wedding march start playing._

_I looked over and saw a beautiful Miley in a white long amazing dress coming towards me; her hair was half up and half down with curls falling on her back._

_I breathed a wow and soon she was here next to me._

_We said our vows, I said I do, and I did too._

_We shared our first kiss as a married couple and we walked out of the church hand-in-hand._

_3 years later…_

_Miley and I were in our front porch and we were holding our three year old twins and looking at the sunset._

_She looked at me I looked back and we lost in each other's eyes._

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**_

Awwww…didn't you guys love it? Because I have no idea what did I do! Hehe

Well I may update today "ACPAT" I may…I may not!

Xoxo

Peace.

Love.

Niley.


End file.
